


Find Your Courage, Armin Arlert!

by GeVProductions



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Date-Night!, M/M, Still In Progress!, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeVProductions/pseuds/GeVProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*NOTE: This is a work-in-progress!*<br/>Armin Arlert is a normal boy, well, not at all. He has social anxiety issues and a massive crush–quite likely love too-on his best friend, Eren. And, Armin was fine with his current predicament until Eren invited him-only him, no Mikasa this time-to the town fair where couples are left and right. Now, Armin currently feels like he's going to die because he might have an opportunity to confess to Eren but he's scared to, and Eren doesn't know what he's doing to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Courage Is Found, Not Given

**Author's Note:**

> I might add some notes to help you keep up ;)  
> By the way, this is an extremely short chapter; you could call it a 'beta.'  
> Angst!!!! (Not now)

**Click!**

               Armin let out a sigh and dropped himself on his bed. _What am I doing?_ He closed his eyes and began to count to ten like his therapist told him to do whenever he felt _trapped_. _One_ , Eren loves Mikasa. Armin closed his eyes harder; _Two_ , Eren doesn’t like you, you’re weird. _Three_ , one time Eren looked at you with a terror painted on his face because of what you said. Armin remembered, and his hands began to tremble, subtly at first like the buzzing of bugs, but soon it akin to that of an earthquake’s. _Four_ , Mikasa would never forgive you. Armin began to feel feverish; everything around him was now hot, as if he were in a sauna. _Five_ , you’re not meant to be…

               “Enough!” Armin’s eyes snapped open, he had yelled at himself. He wasn’t as worthless as he thought himself to be, and he knew that, but he still couldn’t help but think it. He took a deep breath and sat up before letting it out. Remember: What would Armin Arlert do? Suddenly, everything became cool and clear; all discomfort dissipated through the cold, November-evening air and left out the window, carrying his doubt with it. Tonight, he’d tell Eren how he felt about him.


	2. Do You Know What Love Is, Eren Jaeger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Dramatic Irony are the key words for this entire fic, thus far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is a long one. And due to just that, if you are interested in beta-ing inbox me on Tumblr or contact me here via the comments or anything else (I am relatively new to this site and Tumblr, so don't expect me to know anything :)).  
> Tumblr: http://gevproductions.tumblr.com/

“All right, see you later, Armin.”

               **Click!**

               Well, there’s that. Eren put the home phone down on the table. Since when had Armin begun acting so strangely? Eren began to smile, he didn’t want to admit it but when he saw Armin behaving like a dork, he just wanted to grab the blond-haired boy and plant a huge kiss on his soft, plump lips. Of course, Armin could never find out or Eren might just leave town and never come back. Besides, he wanted Armin’s advice on asking Mikasa on a date for next Friday. Eren thought she was nice and he needed to get over Armin, for, he thought, Armin didn’t like him back _that_ way.

               “Besides, I’m no good for him,” Eren told himself. He stood from the chair, moved to the stairs and began to climb. Each step he took prepared him more and more for his date, err…meeting. Before Eren opened the door to his room he stopped, the corners of his mouth fell to the floor. When he would begin to date Mikasa, he would completely give up on Armin. No more waiting for him. No more hoping Armin would one day realize he did love Eren. No more anything. They’d live the rest of their lives but not together. This realization pained him, and he felt his eyes begin to water. He brought his hand to his mouth and he covered it, afraid he may begin to cry loudly, the pain he felt, it was unbearable. _No more Armin. He wouldn't get to marry that blue-eyed dork, they wouldn’t adopt a little red-headed girl and name her Charlie. All of his dreams wasted._  He stopped thinking about himself and removed his hand from his mouth. He took in a deep breath and regained his composure. Sure, he might not live his life how he had planned millions of times before in his head, but for Armin, if Armin couldn’t be happy with him, he would do anything. Even if that meant throwing aside all his selfish desires and dreams, as long as Armin was happy Eren would do just that. He would just start a normal family with Mikasa by the country-side. He realized then that love is sacrifice, not gain. He also realized that love doesn’t always work out. A salted drop fell to the floor and he opened his door.


End file.
